


The Dog Brought Them Together

by wolfofhades (hotforsterek)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotforsterek/pseuds/wolfofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro finds a dog on one of his runs and takes her back to the farmhouse. The dog forces Clint and Pietro to realise their attraction to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Brought Them Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first work in a long time so sorry if the writing is a bit iffy. Let me know of any mistakes if you like. Also I think the ending could have been better but I left it at that. This is set at Clint's farmhouse where he lives alone and Pietro is staying there for a while out of trouble.

Clint was in the kitchen of his farmhouse enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted. He was chopping carrots for the stew he was cooking when he both felt and heard the front door slamming open against the wall. That could mean only one thing, the kid was back.

“Old man! Clint!” the kid shouted as he sped through the house.

Clint didn’t even bother turning around, he knew the kid would get his point across sooner rather than later. He was Pietro Maximoff after all, everything with him was the quicker the better.

“Clint?” Pietro asked excitedly.

“What?” Clint sighed, he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like where this was going.

“Can I keep her?”

Clint finally turned around, wiping his hands on a dishcloth, when his mouth dropped at the most adorable sight he had ever seen. Not that he would ever say that out loud. Pietro was holding what looked to be a Pomsky dog against his chest, staring at Clint with puppy eyes that would rival the dog’s own. He was biting his lip between his teeth in excitement practically vibrating on the spot.

“No.” Clint replied, not enjoying the way Pietro’s face fell at his answer.

“But why?!” Pietro cried.

“Because I hate small dogs.”

Pietro stormed around the table separating the two, pushing up into Clint’s space as if he belonged there. He held the dog up and shoved her into the man’s face as if that would change his mind.

“Please Clint, I promise to take care of little Lizzie and-”

“Lizzie?” Clint asked perplexed.

“Yeah that’s what I named her, isn’t she so cute?” Pietro smiled at him. How could Clint refuse a smile like that?

“Fine, you can keep her, but you make sure to train her. I see one thing destroyed by that dog and she’s out!” Clint shouted after him, realising a little too late that Pietro probably didn’t hear him as he was running through the house with dog, whooping with happiness.

**Five days later**

Clint was spread out on the couch relaxing and catching up on a bit of tv when he looked down to find the dog staring up at him, as if she was willing him to understand some unspoken language only she understood.

“What?” Clint snapped at the dog.

The dog stared at him some more with her unnervingly human like eyes. Clint was starting to get annoyed when finally the dog moved. She walked to where his foot was planted on the floor and, to his horror, started tugging on his jean leg with her teeth. She kept pulling until finally Clint stood up. As soon as was standing the pup padded her way out the door, stopping to look at him until he followed.

“…stupid dog…” Clint mumbled as he climbed the stairs after her.

When he reached to top of the stairs Clint looked up to see Pietro doing pull ups on the bar he had screwed into the door. His breath caught as he watched drops of sweat trail down his leanly muscled back, the moonlight shining in the landing window covering him in an ethereal glow. Clint must have made some kind of sound because Pietro was turning around, his ever-present smug smirk gracing his face.

“Old man,” Pietro said, “see something you like?”

“Uh...”

Clint could feel his face flushing red as if he was a teenage boy all over again. He didn’t know why he was reacting like this, it was just Pietro. He wasn’t attracted to him. Was he?

“Your dog.” Clint said weakly. He pointed at the dog sitting beside his foot, wagging her tail as if she had won something. Pietro’s face completely transformed when he saw Lizzie. His smile was what Clint could only describe as cute and his eyes visibly brightened as he ran over to the dog, picking her up and hugging her to his chest. His still very sweaty chest. Clint turned and ran down the stairs erasing the thoughts from his mind, leaving a confused Pietro behind.

It happened again the next day. Clint was happily fixing some of the broken wood on the porch, okay not very happily, when the dog came running out going straight for the lower half of his jeans and pulled him towards the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen entrance he stopped, mouth dropping. He had stop doing that. Pietro was sitting at the table sucking a popsicle, his expression pleased as he licked the pop dripping down his hand. Clint was out the door before Pietro even knew he was there, embarrassed by the heat coursing through him. What was happening to him?

Later that evening Clint was bored and decided to head downstairs to watch some crappy tv. While he was walking down the stairs he saw the dog sitting at the sitting room door watching him and just waiting. Clint was immediately suspicious. He knew why when he entered the room and Pietro was kneeling over in front of the tv stand, his ass in the air. And damn what an ass. Clint slapped his hand to his face, groaning in frustration at the turn his thoughts have taken lately. It was all that stupid dogs fault.

“Clint, stop glaring at Lizzie like that.” Pietro scowled at him. The kid obviously believed the dog was innocent and could do no wrong.

“What are you doing?” Clint asked as he flopped to the couch.

“Lizzie kicked the remote under the tv stand.” Pietro replied, standing after he grabbed the remote and throwing it at Clint. Pietro looked at Clint hesitantly before he frowned and walked towards the door.

“Pietro wait!” Clint called out after him, wondering what the hell he was doing.

“What?” Pietro answered, coming back into the sitting room.

“Uh, want to watch a movie?” Clint asked.

Pietro looked at him questioningly, as if he was trying to figure out Clint’s motives. There were none, really. He must have found his answer because he pushed Clint’s legs off the couch and dropped down beside him. And if halfway through the movie Pietro fell asleep on him and Clint wrapped an arm around him, no one had to know.

The next day Clint was outside chopping wood for the winter. There was an awful sticky heat and that combined with the exertion from chopping wood had him drenched in sweat. He took a swig from the bottle of water left on the ground beside him when movement caught his peripheral vision. He looked up to the porch to find Pietro staring at him. His face was flushed his lip caught between his teeth, a habit Clint had noticed. He knew right then that the attraction he was feeling was not one sided. He looked down to see the dog sitting beside Pietro’s feet with a smug look on her face.

“I think your dog’s trying to set us up.” Clint said as he began walking towards Pietro.

“Is that a bad thing?” Pietro asked with his cheeky smirk still in place despite the hesitant tone to his voice.

“I didn’t say that.” Clint murmured as he climbed the porch steps, straight into Pietro’s space. “I’m not going to fight this, life’s too short, especially in our line of duty. So are you sure about this?”

“Yes.” Pietro breathed out as he leaned in to kiss Clint. The kiss was soft and slow, Pietro could taste the salt of sweat on Clint’s lips. They moved towards each other, Clint grabbing Pietro’s waist and Pietro wrapping his arms around Clint’s neck. The kiss gradually became more desperate, a heat like no other coursing through them. Clint’s stubble rasped against Pietro’s skin as he moaned at the sensations. Clint was just about to lift Pietro when they were both shocked apart by a loud bark. He looked down to see the dog wagging her tail furiously, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

“Lizzie…” Pietro complained but his complaint fell on deaf ears. He was smiling a natural honest smile Clint had never seen before and he decided right there and then he would do everything in his power to keep it there.

“I guess we have to thank her for getting us here.” Clint said, rubbing small circle on Pietro’s hips with his thumbs.

“I guess we do.” Pietro leaned in for another lingering kiss before breaking free, leading Clint and Lizzie into the farmhouse where they stayed happy for a long time all thanks to a stray dog Pietro found on a run. Clint suspected there was more to the dog that met the eye but decided to leave it be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Check out my tumblr (http://pietromaximxf.tumblr.com/) if you want :)


End file.
